1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for converting methane to higher molecular weight hydrocarbons and hydrogen using continuous microwave radiation.
2. Description of Related Art
Microwave energy has been used to convert methane to other hydrocarbons. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,038 discloses that methane can be converted to ethylene and hydrogen in a batch process at pressures of from 0.3 to 1 atmosphere by subjecting the methane to microwave radiation in the presence of a metal powder catalyst. Another example of methane conversion using microwave energy is U.S. Pat. No. 3,663,394.
However, neither patent suggests the particular methane conversion process described below.